What Happens Between Us Is Ours
by Coilerfan35
Summary: Spoilers for A Night In The Bones Museum if that's how you spell it... Booth and Brennan make a bet, that can lead to the beginning of a whole new life for them. One-shot!


**AN: Hey guys, I'm back. And yes, I saw that cloesness in the last episode, and yes I GOT AN IDEA.**

**And here it is...**

**Hehe, I know this sucks, but I kinda like it, might as well give it to you guys to see. xD **

**Also, any of you who haven't been alerted, Brennanite47 and I have created an account together for stories that we co-author together and we are working on one right now that you all would probably love if your reading my crap ass stories xDD**

.net/s/5440714/4/

There is the recent link if you want it! Enjoy!

* * *

She never felt this way before. Or well technically she has, but she's never felt this feeling for such a long period of time. It seemed that throughout the whole party, her stomach was churning, her breathing becoming ragged as she thought of her partner's closeness before the party.

If the others hadn't of walked in at the time that they did, she was sure that he would have kissed her, and not in an odd, professional, you'll be fine way, but the passionate and uninhibited way that they repressed when they kissed under the mistletoe two years ago.

And though she hated psychology, Sweets' deep breathing suggestions helped her throughout the night, most of the time at least.

There were moments where she had to literally step outside, and sit down until the freezing cold of oncoming winter challenged her with hypothermia. But still nothing stopped it.

Nothing stopped that pain in her chest.

Nothing stopped the unexplainable 'itch' in her lips.

Nothing stopped the burning on her shoulder, from where his hand brushed away her hair.

Nothing stopped the burning between her legs.

'Damnit' Brennan hissed in her head before she wrapped her arms around her waist and closed her eyes, breathing in deeply as the eerie silence in the exhibit hardly gave way to her breathing.

"Bones," Booth whispered through the silence, jumping slightly as she gasped and turned, her hand flying to her chest as her breath was once again erratic.

"Booth," she gasped, her eyes fluttering as she tried to compose herself "What are you still doing here?"

"I was looking for you," Booth said with a smile, leaving the balcony and walking down steps slowly, jumping over the emblem on the floor before he landed near the huge ruby that glinted in its fluorescent light.

"You know you don't need to jump over that anymore," Brennan joked "You just weren't allowed before the ceremony started."

Booth smiled and shoved his hands into his pockets "I know, but I like jumping over it," he said with a giddy smile.

"Why do you like jumping over it?" Brennan asked, as she felt her internal temperature start to rise as he neared her, both coming to stand in the exact spots before they were interrupted before the party.

"Because, no one else told me to not step on the emblem. What happens between us is ours," Booth repeated with a smile.

Brennan smiled, then interlaced her fingers and looked down to her palms "Booth, I'm sorry."

Booth took a step forward and brushed his hand up her arm gently "For what?"

Brennan shivered but fought the impulses to throw herself into him, or back away. "For telling Andrew, your egg story."

Booth smirked and brushed her hair from her face again, Brennan's internal struggle, turning into a full out war "Bones, it's alright. We make mistakes, I mean; I understand that you can't go for a few hours without talking about me."

"Cocky," Brennan said jokingly, reaching out and tugging on his belt buckle, her fingers itching for just another excuse to touch him "You are cocky."

"Why do you think I wear the belt buckle?" Booth asked with a smile, noticing how she seemed uncomfortable, and flushed. "Bones are you ok?" he asked, genuine concern leaving him in waves.

"What?" Brennan asked, her eyes wide in confusion "I-I- What?"

"Are you feeling ok?" Booth asked, bringing the back of his hand to her forehead "You're flushed."

Brennan's breath hitched as the back of his hand trailed down her cheek to rest on her neck, his eyes studying her carefully.

"I'm fine," she lied.

"Bones you're really hot," Booth commented, Brennan's eyes closing as she worked to keep from commenting on that statement.

"Are you sure you feel alright?" Booth asked again, his fingers rubbing against the skin of her neck gently.

"Yes, I'm just tired, I suppose," Brennan lied, again.

"Do you want me to take you home?" Booth asked, wondering how long she would play with this 'acting sick, while denying being sick' act.

"No, I-I have my car," Brennan stuttered, her heart beat racing against the fingers he had dancing across her neck.

Booth smiled and moved slightly closer, watching as her eyes couldn't pick a vantage point, his eyes, his lips, or hidden by her eyelids.

"I don't think you should be driving like this," he whispered, almost seductively, as he watched her chest expand quickly, her whole body seeming to be tense with sexual arousal.

"I-I'm fine," Brennan protested, silently cursing her brain for not being able to form complete sentences without stuttering.

"Why can't you talk Temperance?" Booth asked quietly "Do you need to tell me something?"

"Don't…do that to be Booth," Brennan growled weakly "I've suffered enough tonight."

"Suffered?" Booth asked "In what way?"

"You know what way Booth," she spat "Please, stop doing this to me."

"Doing what?" Booth asked, "Stringing you along? Because last time I remembered you've been doing that to me for years."

"I don't know what that means," she pleaded helplessly, her eyes closed as she refused to open them.

"Yes you do," Booth whispered "You are just saying that because you're scared, because you can't get that heat out of our stomach, when we kept leaning closer, and closer, that anticipation before the collision of the two lover's lips."

"Lovers?" Brennan choked "We aren't lovers! Nowhere close!"

"Really?" Booth asked "I'm pretty sure we would become lovers if we kissed."

"I don't think so;" Brennan said; her eyes still closed "We shouldn't even kiss. We are professionals."

"I think that card has been played," Booth whispered, stepping even closer to her and using the hand on her neck to pull her hair away from her ear, his lips moving the air around Brennan's air teasingly "I bet that if we kissed, we would make love, immediately, right here."

"Gamblers shouldn't bet," Brennan said on an exhaled breath.

"Are you scared?" he whispered "Of being wrong?"

Brennan's back straightened slightly, her body trying desperately to reach for him. Truth be told, she was scared of being wrong, because she knew what would happen, but the stubborn headed Temperance finally decided to make her appearance and hiss "No," in response.

"So then you accept," Booth said with a smile, his fingers skimming her cheek as he let her hair fall onto her shoulders.

"Yes," Brennan answered, more confidently, her eyes meeting his, thinking she had control now that he wasn't so close.

"Hm," Booth said with a smile, as he stepped towards her, his arm wrapping around her back and pulling her body to his.

She shivered and gingerly placed her fingers on his chest, pulling her hands back quickly before she rested her hands solidly on his chest, his muscles pushing against her hand, even from below the suit.

Brennan tried to gain her composure, focusing on her hands for what seemed like forever, before Booth's hand wrapped around her cheek, and tilted her head up, so her eyes could meet his.

They stared at each other for a while, his arm holding her tightly to him, her body internally shaking as the earthquake gained speed, they both knew what was going to happen, but when they were this close to each other, holding onto each other, like they had been together forever, they didn't care. What happened between them theirs.

Booth smiled and stroked her cheek, smirking even wider as her eyes fluttered shut and her lips parted slightly. "You know Bones; it amazes me how beautiful you are. Every day I see you, and I get to remind myself, that you are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on."

He saw her eyes glisten, her lips opening and closing as she tried to reply, but Booth just simply ran this thumb over her lips, and stroked her cheek before he slowly leaned in to her.

He waited half way there, he wanted her to want this, and when she inched forward, he smiled and closed the gap, his lips pressing to hers in the gentlest kisses he had ever had.

Gentle took a quick turn to passionate as Brennan's arms slid up his chest and wrapped around his neck, pulling herself up, and closer to him, as his arms wrapped tighter around her lower back and lifted her into the air as their tongues battled for domination.

Their combined breaths echoed loudly through the exhibit, the mummies at their sides offering absolutely nothing to the epiphany of the two partners.

Booth growled and stumbled forward, pinning Brennan to the wall between two large pillars covered in bright colors and a long story depicted by hieroglyphics.

Brennan's back hit the wall and her head automatically fell back, his lips moved down her neck to suckle at her flawless ivory skin.

"Beautiful," he murmured against her collarbone, his own erection twitching, and straining against his suit pants at her kittenish mewls, and moans.

Brennan was panting as Booth pulled apart the v-neck of her dress slightly, kissing and licking along the trench of her cleavage. Her head hit the wall as she let out a deep throaty moan, his erection grinding into her dripping wet core.

"Do you want this?" Booth panted in her ear as he ground into her core. "Do you want me?"

"Oh, hell yes," Brennan moaned, her head lolling on her neck as the room spun around her.

Booth reached behind her to unzip the back of her dress but Brennan pushed against his arm "No," she panted "No time…guards…coming…soon…secure…exhibit."

"Ok," Booth answered, still grinding his engorged dick into her "We will do this fast, but my reward for winning the bet, is the real thing. Slow, passionate, love making, all. Night. Long."

Brennan's pants became frantic as she shook her head "Ok," she said with a weak smile "Alright."

Booth smiled and ran his free hand up her thigh, playing with the lacy hem of her soaked panties.

"Damn Bones," he hissed "You're so wet."

"All night," she whispered "So wet, all night."

"Only for me?" Booth whispered as he parted her panties and ran his fingers through her slickened folds.

"Only for you," she said strongly, her world still spinning behind closed lids. Her face cast in pure ecstasy as she poured a loud moan from her throat as two of his fingers pushed into her, curling and moving within her, tickling her walls, and making her whole body thrash.

"Booth," she moaned "Oooh Booth. I've waited so long to moan your name like this. With you, actually here."

Booth growled as he pumped his fingers into her quickly, using his thumb to flick her clit "What do you mean?"

"I can't tell you how many men I have been with where I was calling out your name," she hissed through teeth gritted in pleasure "Or how many times I've called out your name when I'm trying to pleasure myself."

Booth jerked forward, his force on her core making them both whimper in pleasure "Shit Bones," he hissed.

"The guards," she panted, knowing that they would be checking the Jeffersonian to make sure everyone was gone "I'm so close," she panted "Need you inside me."

Booth growled and latched onto her neck, kissing her gently as he pulled down his zipper and freed his eager cock, the large and long organ saluting to Brennan as his tip slid over her core.

"Booth, Please!" she pleaded desperately, her hands coming over her head as she tried to dig her nails into the wall.

Booth bowed his head and sucked on her pebbled nipple through her dress and bra, pushing his hips forward and pushing his length fully into her, hitting her g-spot immediately.

"Oooooh Booth," she moaned "You feel so good."

"All of those other men," Booth hissed, still sucking on her nipple "And the vibrators you used, did they ever make you feel like this?"

"Oh my god," Brennan groaned, her head throwing back as she scratched at the wall "No, no, no, Booth oh _YES_ it's only you, ooh Booth it's only you."

Booth growled, his cock twitching at her screams. His lips left the fabric of her dress and pressed against her mouth, before he grabbed her hips and pushed her further against the wall, pushing and pulling his hips quickly as he pounded into her heat over and over again.

Her smell and the way she felt drove him insane. Her screams and moans made him delirious. Her confessions and declarations made his stomach do back flips. It was all too much. He was losing control.

Even though he lost his control a long time ago.

"Oh baby," he groaned "I can't handle it."

"Oooh Booth," she moaned again "Oh shit! I'm so close Booth, I'm so damn close!"

"Come for me baby," he whispered as he sucked on her earlobe "I've got you."

His speed increased slightly and he flicked her clit, sending her into a spiral of screams of spasms, her whole body shaking from pleasure as she came down from her climax.

Booth pumped into her, pulling out her orgasm as he went through his own, pouring into her, before his once strong legs, felt like jello, and sent him crashing to the floor.

His back was to the wall, she was straddling his waist, her head resting on his shoulder, his arms still wrapped around her protectively.

"Are you alright?" Booth asked, as he pushed back her sweat matted bangs and kissed her forehead.

Brennan's words came out as throaty gasps, so she only nodded, snuggling into his shoulder.

"I can't believe we didn't get caught," Booth joked with a hearty laugh, zipping up his pants quickly before any sort of life could enter the room. "You were…very verbal."

"Mmm," Brennan moaned, her tongue skimming up the side of his neck "When I thoroughly enjoy something, I tend to verbalize it."

"Well then I'm flattered," Booth said with a smile, before he tilted her chin up and kissed her romantically "You know we can't go back."

"I know," Brennan answered quietly, her words only meant for his ears "I don't want to go back."

"What will we tell the others?" Booth asked.

Brennan smiled and pushed herself up, straightening her dress and ruffling out her hair, before she helped Booth to his feet. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him lightly, but passionately. Booth groaned against her lips in approval and wrapped his arms around her back, his fingers trailing up and down her spine.

"What happens between us is ours," she repeated before she kissed him again quickly, and slightly stepped away from him.

"Dr. Brennan," one of the guards said "Agent Booth, are you guys ok?"

Brennan smiled and looked to Booth "We are perfect," she said, running her fingers down his arm, to intertwine his fingers with hers, leading him from the exhibit, laughing as he still jumped over the emblem on the floor.


End file.
